dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Joetenks
' Future Joetenks', as his name suggests is an alternate version of Joetenks from the future, and is the champion of planet Garudia aswell as a dominion-class level Valor Wing, the first and only human ever to have ascended to such a rank amongst the armies of planet Garudia Appearance Future Joetenks, is noticeably older then his present-time counterpart, sporting an even greater defined build and light shadowing of hair on his chin and much of the lwoer portion of his face. He is dressed in the heroic armor and clothing of the Garudian race, cosmetically announcing his pride as the Champion of their planet, which is most commonly accentuated by the ave-like helmet he wears covering much of his facial appearance. Personality Future Joetenks is noticeably colder and more ruthless than his present time counterpart, his ideals of justice having faded and gone away due to living in a timeline where plague and evil ravages the universe. He is noted to be frighteningly intimidating, to the point where King Kai once equated his spiritual giveoff to that of Madoras himself. History Though the exact details of the future timeline Joetenks' situation are unknown, it can be assumed he lived the same life as the present time joetenks up until the return of Madoras. Future Joetenks' true identity went unknown for a heavy portion of his initial appearance, and it wasn't until his present time counterpart knocked away the helmet covering his appearance that his true identity was revealed. Powers & Abilities 'Devastating Power Level: '''Future Joetenks is arguably the most powerful version of Joetenks in the entire series, equal to the likes of a full powered and fully fed Madoras while he was in his restored form. His mere presence is noted to be ridiculously overwhelming, to the point where even the kai's, being revered as gods were involuntarily forced to their knee's just by him coming into their presence. Suprisingly, Future Joetenks power manifests barely at all, appearing as a rather thin layer of blood red energy surrounding his body which can occassionally "lick" off like the suns fire surface into his surroundings. This is because Future Joetenks has completed the training of the Garudian Champion, focusing and compressing near infinite amounts of power into his body instead of releasing them out. This means that Future Joetenks posessess near limitless amounts of power. Though having abandoned the goal of his present counterpart, it is clear that Future Joetenks has undoubtedly become the strongest human there ever is, was, or will be. '''Grandmaster Martial Artist: '''Immortality as given him enough time to master every form of fighting from his era, aswell as several of those before. Future Joetenks even posessess knowledge over secret martial arts styles hidden away in earths history, and even has mastery over dozens of alien fighting styles from other planets across the universe. However, Future Joetenks greatest fighting skill lies in his flawless expertise of the Garudian Valorwing martial arts style. Though it isn't known just how powerful this makes him, No human other than Madoras the Usurper has been able to complete it and survive in the past. '''Decimating Strength: '''Even without using his energy to augment the power of his muscles, Future Joetenks posessess seemingly explosive power behind his attacks, his feats of strength and might seemingly boundless. Complete mastery of his spiritual, physical, and mental being allows him to focus his astronomical might on one point without involuntarily disrupting the surroundings. His strength is such that an open hand slap on his part was enough to vaporize the head of an enemy android he encountered upon traveling back in time. He is physically powerful enough to cause devastating chain reactions behind his punches, destroying miles of landscape around his person and quaking the entire planet to its core just by stomping his foot. Quotes *"...Sorry, but you're no match for me"'' Category:Characters